Career Opportunities
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Rufus advertises for a personal assistant, and ends up with quite a surprise with one of his interviewees. Rufus, Reno, OC. No romantic pairings, some implied flirting. Rated T for mild language.


**This was written for a word-prompt challenge - the word was 'hire'. And I went way beyond the one hour limit here - the thing just grew and grew, and who knows if it'll grow even more, beyond just one chapter!**

**Summary: Rufus advertises for a personal assistant, and ends up with quite a surprise with one of his interviewees.**

**Usual disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy, wish I did. Lyrics quoted within are credited to the artist. Rated T for mild language.**

* * *

_Career opportunities are the ones that never knock_  
_Every job they offer you is to keep you out the dock_  
_Career opportunity, the ones that never knock_

**Career Opportunities - The Clash**

* * *

Rufus tossed the stack of employment applications back on his desk, glowering at them irritably. He grumbled, then picked up the phone, dialing the extension for his secretary.

"Ms. Belson? Is that all of them? Have any additional applications come in?" Rufus barked into the phone.

"Yes, Mr. President," the secretary replied nervously. "As a matter of fact, we received yet another one, via email. I can forward it to your personal account, if you'd like?"

"Yes, please do," Rufus replied, yawning. The advertisement had been for a personal assistant, and weeding out the applicants had become tiresome. Being shallow as he was, Rufus had required each applicant to attach an eight-by-ten photograph to their resume. Tseng, in his usual understated fashion, had initially _tsk tsked _this idea, saying that if word of this hiring practice got out, Rufus might be seen as nothing more than a lothario.

"And why, pray tell, should I be seen in public with some _toad_ on my arm?" Rufus demanded of Tseng, who had merely sighed, shaking his head.

"Be reasonable, Tseng – my assistant, whoever she might be – needs to project a certain image in keeping with my own. You know that," Rufus said, impatience coloring his tone. He didn't like not getting his own way, not one bit.

"It's your call, sir," was all that Tseng would say. The Director of the Turks wisely decided too, not to point out that Rufus really should consider interviewing male _and_ female applicants just to keep things fair, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. The President wanted an assistant, yes; but he also wanted something akin to a female escort, though he was wise enough not to say this out loud.

"Damned right it's my call," Rufus muttered now, sitting in his office, as he clicked on the new email in his inbox. His eyes widened as he clicked on the photo attachment, a pleased grin spreading across his face. "Very nice," he murmured, studying the photo of the leggy female appreciatively. "Very nice indeed. Always did have a thing for redheads, too." He barely skimmed over the applicant's information, as he began composing his own email. "Renata…what a lovely name…"

_Dear Ms. Sato,_

_I have received your application and letter of intent, and wish to speak with you further about the position that is being offered. I find your experience and credentials to be more than adequate, and am prepared to make you an offer of employment. I should like us to meet face-to-face to discuss the particulars. If your schedule allows, please join me for lunch in my office suite this Friday at noon._

_I look forward to hearing from you. Please contact my secretary, Ms. Belson, at the number listed on the letterhead to confirm this appointment._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus ShinRa, President_

_Shinra, Inc._

Rufus looked over the email for errors, then, once he was satisfied, clicked 'send.' He smiled and leaned back in his chair, already mentally plotting his seduction of the mysterious Renata – whoever she was. "If she can fill out a spreadsheet, that's superb, but if she can fill out an evening gown – even better," Rufus said to himself, his voice echoing off of the walls of his spacious office. The president chuckled aloud at his own joke, then turned back to the notes in front of him, as he prepared for his upcoming executive board meeting with Heidegger, Scarlet, and Reeve – the prospect of which was already giving him a slight headache. Scarlet was an attractive woman, but gods, she could be annoying, with her stupid _kya ha ha_ laugh. Rufus groaned, and popped two aspirin as a pre-emptive measure, washing them down with some mineral water, before gathering up his notes and heading off to the executive board room.

* * *

The work week passed by in a blur, it was business as usual for Rufus ShinRa. Day after day was filled with board meetings, public appearances, ribbon cutting ceremonies and the like. He'd met briefly with his Turks to discuss security protocol at an upcoming company function, and as he dismissed them, wondered to himself if the lovely Renata would be on his arm accompanying him at the event.

The mysterious and beautiful applicant had already replied to Rufus, via his secretary, accepting his invitation to lunch. As the hour approached, Rufus phoned his catering staff, giving them last minute instructions as to what he wanted served. Nothing but the best would do. He noted to himself, upon hanging up the telephone, that it was almost as if he was preparing for a date, and laughed at the realization.

A rap came upon the office door at twelve o'clock sharp, and Rufus rose from where he'd been sitting at his desk, fully expecting his secretary, to open the door and escort the interviewee in.

Instead, the door opened, and instead of Ms. Belson or Ms. Sato – there stood Reno, grinning cockily at the President. "_Reno_?" Rufus blurted incredulously. "What are you doing here? If it's about the security plan for the event, I'll have to ask you to come back later – I have an appointment with someone, she should be arriving any minute now."

"Yeah, I know about that," Reno said dryly, closing the door behind him. "Actually, I'm here to ask you about the job."

"Excuse me?" Rufus shot back, clearly confused. "You're _what_?"

"I'm inquiring about the advertisement you put out," Reno replied, a slight smirk working the corners of his mouth. "You know, for the personal assistant position."

"Reno, please," Rufus said dismissively, barely hearing Reno's words, he was fixated on the mental image of the interviewee he was expecting. "I am expecting a female applicant right now, named Renata – " Rufus paused, smiling a bit as he recalled the photo of the woman. Long, flaming red hair, eyes that vacillated between jade and teal, legs that went up to there…high, firm looking breasts…

Rufus shook his head, collecting his thoughts. "Just what is this about, Reno?" Rufus snapped, his irritation beginning to show. "I'm expecting this woman any minute now, so make this quick, please."

"I'm sure she'll won't mind waiting a few minutes," Reno replied sheepishly, shoving his hands in his pockets, avoiding the President's inquisitive gaze.

Rufus spoke in crisp, even tones, trying in vain to keep his temper in check while he sorted out Reno's motives. "Well, _I_ would mind. Now, please, Reno. Explain. Tell me why you are here, and what is this all about?"

"Well," Reno began, taking a seat opposite Rufus as the president gestured for him to sit. See, I was interested in the job myself, but then Tseng told me you weren't considering dudes for the position – "

"_You_ want to be my personal assistant?" Rufus interrupted, the shock quite obvious on his face. Fortunately, he'd bitten his lip before blurting out _are you mad?_ just as he'd been thinking. He sniffed, as he looked Reno up and down, studying the lean but unmistakably male frame. "You…are not quite what I had in mind, for the position," Rufus said, his voice laced with a touch of disdain.

"I bet not," Reno said teasingly. "I can't say I blame you, I saw some of the applicants coming in, and they look a lot better in a dress than I do," he added with a laugh. Rufus froze, and thought_, Damn him. He sees right through me, doesn't he? Though I really do need a personal assistant, I was also looking for a little bit of…eye candy…_

"You surely can't be serious about this, Reno?" Rufus inquired, studying Reno's expression and body language very carefully. There was something odd about the Turk - more than usual, anyway, and Rufus couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to take another approach. "Are you...feeling unfulfilled, in your duties as a Turk?" he asked, realizing that he'd never given much thought whether or not any of his employees were happy about their jobs – he didn't really care, if he was to be honest with himself.

"Nah, that's not it, I love being a Turk," Reno told Rufus, his tone somewhat odd and evasive. "It's all I know…and the Turks are a brotherhood, really. Just, once in a while…I, uh…figure I'd like to do something different," he said hurriedly.

"Well, this would certainly be different," Rufus replied. "The job is along the lines of an administrative assistant," he explained. "_Secretarial_ work."

"Hmm," Reno murmured. "Well…I wanna hear more about the actual job duties, I think. See what it entails before I send her in – I mean, uh, before I accept a position," he added, stumbling slightly over his words.

"Very well," Rufus replied, prepared to go along with this 'interview', such as it was, though he had no real intention of hiring Reno as his personal assistant, he'd much prefer to keep Reno in his current position as a Turk. The redhead rather amused him, Rufus had to admit. And the President knew it would behoove him to treat Reno well, mainly because the Turk was one of his most loyal and faithful employees.

Rufus cleared his throat as he began ticking off the duties required of his prospective personal assistant. "Well, you would need to read my emails on my corporate email account and respond to them as necessary; answer my calls, handle any inquiries; manage my schedule, prepare correspondence as needed, organize my travel arrangements and itineraries; keep the office bar stocked – " Reno grinned widely at that – "schedule events, and of course…the occasional public appearance. Now Reno, given that you have been one of my Turks for so many years, I really don't feel this would be the right position for you, you are certainly not the secretarial type – "

"Yeah, I think you're right," Reno said shortly, standing up as he moved toward the door. "But I think I know someone who is." Before Rufus could even protest, Reno opened the door, and there stood the stunning Renata. Rufus gaped, and quickly stood up, crossing the large office in several strides to usher the woman inside. _She is even more beautiful than her picture,_ Rufus thought, staring open-mouthed at Renata.

"But – you – she – " Rufus stammered, attempting to recover himself. "You _know_ this woman?" he asked Reno, glaring at him, not liking being caught off guard like this.

"Oh I know her, all right. She's my half-sister. Rufus, this is Renata Sato, my sister. Renata…President Rufus ShinRa." The cocky grin reappeared, irritating Rufus even further.

"Ms. - Sato? But that's not your – " Rufus paused, suddenly realizing he didn't even know what Reno's surname was. Turks didn't _have_ last names, really, now that he thought about it. "I had no idea you had a sibling, Reno," Rufus went on. He eyed Renata up and down, trying not to be too obvious in his ogling, but he couldn't help himself. "Ms. Sato, it's a pleasure to meet you." As he extended his hand to shake hers, Rufus' voice was a purr, smooth as silk, no trace of a common Midgarian accent, thanks to the efforts of private tutors hired years ago by his father.

"Mister President," Renata replied, eyes of jade that looked much like her half-brother's fixed upon Rufus', her gaze steely and unwavering. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"About Renata," Reno interjected, "I didn't even know I had a sister, until we were reunited a couple of years ago. I didn't even know she _existed_, until she found me. And about the job – well - it's Renata who's interested, really, not me."

"So you lied," Rufus shot back, eyeing both redheads up and down, but both held their heads high, their eyes steady. "Both of you. Doesn't bode well for either of you, now does it?" he said crisply, arching an eyebrow.

Reno, unwavering, paused for a moment before replying. "What do you mean, _lied_? Okay, yeah...maybe I'm not really interested in the job, but my sister _is_, so let's just say that I was screening things for her," Reno replied, unblinking. "Yes, I know she's a big girl, and she can take care of herself – which I'm sure she's about to remind me of – "

"Yes, she is," Renata interrupted, smiling. Her hair was much like Reno's – long, flowing crimson locks, but her eyes were pure green, nearly the color of the pure Mako, but darker. White teeth flashed behind full, lush lips, and her head cocked to the side as she studied Rufus curiously, her mouth twisting into a bemused smirk. The President himself was simultaneously put off and fascinated by the fact that Renata did not seem to be awed by his mere presence, nor was she ass-kissing like so many did when they met him. It was rather refreshing, Rufus realized. The President was intrigued by her; _very_ intrigued, despite his overall annoyance. "Would you mind explaining the reason for this cat and dog show, then?" Rufus asked Reno, a touch of impatience tinging his voice.

"Oh, _that_," Renata answered for him, waving her hand dismissively, chuckling, glaring a bit at Reno. "Let's just say that my little brother is a bit overprotective – "

"Overprotective," Rufus repeated, smirking. "How charming. And what, pray tell, are you protecting your sister from, Reno? _Me_?"

"That's part of it, sir," Reno replied honestly, already knowing he'd get chewed out for this, but he was fully prepared to get an earful for it. "Nothing personal…but you _do_ have a reputation with the ladies, you know."

"That's absurd. I do _not_," Rufus scoffed, his face reddening in spite of himself. He knew deep down Reno was right, even though he didn't want to admit it. Rufus had lost count of how many women he'd bedded, especially since attaining the presidency, it seemed there was no shortage of attractive women throwing themselves at the young president's feet. But Renata seemed amused by the whole situation, and Rufus was growing increasingly annoyed with Reno and his misguided protectiveness. _Surely he cannot think I'd put the moves on his sister?_ Rufus turned it over in his mind_. Well…I did think about doing just that, didn't I, until I learned who her brother was. _ As pissed as he was, Rufus had to admit, Reno did have a point…even if he was a bit out of line about it.

"Ms. Sato, I assure you…I do not have any ulterior motives in my search for a personal assistant," Rufus said smoothly, inviting the woman to sit in one of the burgundy leather chairs opposite his desk, while he took his seat again in his large, black leather chair. Reno remained standing - the president hadn't offered him a chair, and wasn't about to, he was still miffed with the Turk for his subterfuge.

"Then why did you require an eight-by-ten photograph of your applicants?" Renata asked coolly, her mouth twitching as she tried not to laugh out loud at the dumbfounded expression on the president's face. Rufus was attractive and powerful, but it amused Reno's sister to see the man clearly feeling uncomfortable. She'd wanted the job, but given the description - and the requirement of a photo - Renata wasn't sure if the President wanted a paid escort, or what, though he could surely hire any little tart he wanted from the Honeybee Inn, she mused. And so, she badgered Reno into finding out exactly what the president was looking for, even though this was not quite what Renata had in mind. _Damn it Reno, you're too impetuous. Instead of quietly digging like I asked you to, oh no, you show up five minutes before my interview and barge on in. I am so kicking your ass for this later_, she thought, giving Reno a _look_ that he pretended not to see.

"I, ah - well, I have a certain image to keep, you see, Ms. Sato," Rufus explained, trying to sound un-piggish, and failing miserably. "What I mean to say is -my assistant will likely be seen with me at certain events, and it's just good PR to project a certain image - "

"So if I was a total dog, you wouldn't consider me for the position, then?" Renata went on, her tone a bit teasing, but the question was serious. Her fierce streak of feminism and stubbornness drove her to this, wanting to force Rufus to examine his motives. She could tell her brother was enjoying the cross-examination as well.

It wasn't often that Rufus ShinRa was put on the spot and made to feel uncomfortable, but Renata Sato had done so, and had done it very well. Her brother was rather proud of his sister in that moment.

"That's not so," Rufus argued, his face coloring again. He was getting annoyed, but he was also undeniably drawn to Renata, and now it was not just for her looks alone; he liked her fire, her stubborn will. _She might even be more stubborn than her brother, which is rather hard to believe_, he thought. "I'd better behave myself," he murmured under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Renata said, not hearing what had been said. Rufus waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing. I'd like to discuss particulars, Ms. Sato...that is, if your brother will allow?" he added, raising an eyebrow at Reno, who had been uncharacteristically silent for some time.

Reno wisely took this as his cue to leave. _Yeah, I think she can handle herself just fine with Rufus_, Reno thought, glancing admiringly at his sister. _What the hell was I so worried about, anyway? Maybe I shouldn't have barged into things - eh, well, at least Rufus will know better than to go messing with my sister, right? _ Reno paled slightly as he realized that the two barely noticed that he was leaving. Renata was tossing her hair over her shoulder, laughing at Rufus's lame jokes, crossing and uncrossing her legs, while Rufus' posture became less stiff, and more casual.

_The hell? Is Renata playing him now? Is Rufus playing **her**? I have no idea what the hell's going on now. _ Loudly, Reno announced, "Guess I'll be going now!" as he edged toward the door.

"Thank you, Reno, that will be all," Rufus said absently, his eyes fixated on Renata's, as he motioned to the catering cart that held their lunch. The door shut, Reno was gone, and Rufus felt a bit of relief.

"Would you care to join me for some lunch?" Rufus offered politely. "Chef has prepared a salad, and sandwiches, enough for two."

"Sure, but this isn't a date, so don't get any ideas," Renata replied, grinning.

"Of course not," Rufus replied quickly, placing Renata's plate in front of her. "I shall be a perfect gentleman," he added, smiling. Rufus sat back down to his own meal, eating slowly and carefully - as did Renata, the two studying each other, almost as if both were playing some strange game of mental chess.

"So, my qualifications are as listed on the application," Renata told him in between bites of her salad. "And I'm sorry about Reno. He's an idiot sometimes. A sweet, well-meaning idiot, but still - an idiot nonetheless."

Rufus chuckled, wiping his mouth carefully with a linen napkin. "Reno has always been impulsive, but he's one of my best men," he replied. "I suppose I can understand him wanting to look out for his sister. Family is very important...I have none left, you see. The Turks...they have been my family, since my father's passing. And he and I were never terribly close to begin with." _Why am I telling my life story to this woman? I barely know her._ Rufus suddenly felt empty and alone, and realized the one thing he had been missing for so long in his life; someone to talk to, who would really listen.

_Someone to love. _ Rufus ignored the voice in his head and cleared his throat before continuing. "Your qualifications are more than adequate, Ms. Sato - "

"Call me Renata, please," she replied, smiling.

"Renata," Rufus echoed, rolling the name around his mouth a bit. "You know, I had no idea Reno had a sister."

"Half-sister," Renata quickly corrected. "We had the same mother. She gave me up for adoption when I was a baby...she was too young, really, to handle me."

"I'm sorry," Rufus murmured, and he was. "I know what it is, to be alone. It must have been hard."

"Not entirely," Renata replied. "My adoptive parents were very kind and gave me a good life - they lived in Kalm."

"Ah, so you're not from around here," Rufus concluded lamely, cursing himself for uttering what sounded like a ridiculous pick up line. "Reno's never mentioned you before, though. I'm surprised."

"I'm not," Renata replied, shaking her head. "He said he wanted to keep it under wraps because of what he does for a living. He told Rude, though, I've met him already. But when I tracked Reno down - it kind of freaked him out, because he's a Turk and everything, and is supposed to be untraceable, you know. I suppose being trained as a private detective came in handy."

"Really," Rufus replied, his interest heightened. "You are a woman of many talents, I see..." he murmured, glancing quickly over her listing of qualifications. "Are you licensed to carry a firearm?"

"I am," Renata replied quickly. "Certified sharpshooter, I took the course they offer at the Academy."

"The one intended for SOLDIER candidates?" Rufus said. "I'm impressed." He sat back in his chair, folding his hands together. "You know...I don't think you're right for this job after all, Renata, I'm sorry."

Renata's face fell slightly at that. "Why not, if you don't mind me asking? I'm probably one of the best candidates on your list," she said a bit boastfully.

"You are at that," Rufus replied, smiling. "But, much like your brother...I can't see you being happy performing secretarial duties. I have another position in mind for you," he added.

"Oh?" Renata murmured, her face reddening slightly. _ I have a few positions in mind too, big guy._ She couldn't deny that she found Rufus attractive, though it was going against every fiber of her being to admit this, even if only to herself.

"I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse," Rufus said calmly, thought his blue eyes were dancing with a bit of mischief. "How would you like to be my private detective?"

"Your P.I.? Seriously?" Renata repeated, staring disbelievingly at Rufus. "Wait, I get it. This is some kind of joke, right? Reno put you up to this?" she said, smirking. _ Of course...that has to be it._

"It's no joke," Rufus replied, his expression serious. "The offer is genuine. You will work in conjunction with the Turks, so that Reno can provide you with some training, though you will be a bit more behind the scenes than the Turks. Renata, there are spies within these walls, and if you prove yourself to be someone I can trust...well, then I will be glad I have taken the chance on you, hmm? I trust your brother is vouching for you, given that he showed up here - "

"Unnannounced and uninvited?" Renata helpfully supplied, chuckling. "Yeah. Reno will vouch for me. And Tseng ran my background and weapons check, that's all in my file there. I shoplifted some hairspray when I was fifteen, that's all you're going to find on my record. If you're serious about this job, though...I've gotta say, I'm intrigued."

"I am," Rufus replied, extending his hand across his desk blotter. "So...do we have a deal?"

Drawing a deep breath, Renata nodded, then smiled, her hand slipping into Rufus'. "Yes. We have a deal." The President's touch was electric, and Renata felt it all the way down to her toes; she wondered if Rufus was feeling something similar.

"Good," Rufus said, his eyes pinning Renata's, a calculating grin stretching his features. "Welcome to ShinRa, Incorporated, Renata."

* * *

**So, that was fun to write. Renata is an OC that I've never used in a fic before, but I've used her in some RP stuff I'm doing. I thought it would be fun to throw her into this situation, and give Rufus a bit of a surprise. Of course, leave it to Reno to butt in. XD **

**Hope you all enjoyed this one! :)**


End file.
